Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 15: Gods of Chaos
by RGGod
Summary: Calamity's Chosen and their betrayer meet again, this time for the final battle. Can they stop him before he completes his ultimate goal? Read and Review please.
1. Reunion with Catastrophe part 1

_**Reunion with Catastrophe part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Unknown**

Three figures watched the spectacle.

"How much longer must we wait?" one figure complained grumpily.

"A few hours at most," an irritated second figure answered.

"And then it'll be time!" a third figure said excitedly.

The first figure crossed her arms, "You'd better be right, because if you're not, I will condemn you both to eternal damnation," she smirked as the other two figures gulped.

The third figure spoke again after regaining his composure, "Don't worry, it'll happen. I'm 76.3% sure it will!"

The first figure sighed and facepalmed, "How I ever let you convince me into doing this I will never know,"

"I was surprised too," the second figure scratched his head in wonder, "I still can't believe you went to law school,"

The third figure shrugged, "Enh, there's a lot you don't know about me," he turned back to the spectacle, "Ssh! They're here! Yes! Get ready everybody, 'cause it's only a matter of time before we'll be ready to initiate operation: Deus Ex Machina!"

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Upper Levels**

They stepped through the portal, and gaped at the sight that greeted them. Catastromon was sitting on a chair, his legs effeminately crossed. In front of him was a table with several other chairs already laid out. Some fresh tea had been prepared for their arrival.

"Hello children," Catastromon greeted them before taking a sip of the hot tea, much to the astonishment of his guests.

"Where did you get that table? Those chairs? That… that tea?" Alphamon gawked. Catastromon shrugged.

"A-And how can you drink it without a mouth?" Arashi stammered in disbelief.

Catastromon blinked (or is it winked?). He paused to look at his cup. He stared at it for several seconds before shrugging in dismissal. "I honestly have no idea," he took another sip of tea.

"Mind if we have a seat?" Alphamon pushed past them.

Catastromon nodded, "Certainly my dear friends," He watched as they separated back into Tyler and Dorumon. He sighed, "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried,"

Dorumon shuffled in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, but…" she trailed off.

Tyler picked up, "We didn't want you to get hurt so we kinda… fought them to see if they were ready. Short story short, they won,"

Catastromon closed his eye and sighed, "I see… you went against my orders, I am most… annoyed," he shook his head, "But you acted in my best interests, so I can't say that I'm disappointed in you," he relaxed, "Now, what of you, Calamity's Chosen?" he asked them.

Tyson bristled, "You betrayed us, how do you think we feel?"

Catastromon sighed, "Yes, I understand, and I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Lunamon glared at him, "Maybe you could, oh I don't know, surrender?"

Catastromon fidgeted nervously, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that,"

"WHY NOT?!" Trixie screamed.

"Yeah, why?" Dracomon demanded.

Catastromon didn't answer.

Abby crossed her arms, "Go on, we're waiting,"

He didn't answer, his fist trembled.

Azmon fumed, "Well aren't you gonna-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Catastromon screamed, flipping over the table to the others' great shock, "I CAN'T! I'VE COME TOO FAR!" he ranted, his humane eye turned bloodshot, "I CAN'T QUIT NOW! IF I DO, THEN EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE WILL HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING! ALL THOSE INNOCENTS CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE, THE FRIENDS WE'VE BOTH LOST, THEY WOULD HAVE DIED FOR NOTHING!" he shook with rage, the rage he had kept bottled up for the entirety of his existence, "I'VE WAITED, I'VE PLANNED FOR THIS SINGLE MOMENT FOR YEARS, I CAN'T STOP NOW! IF I DID, ALL THOSE COUNTLESS YEARS WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!" he took several deep breaths to steady himself, and then turned them, his eye no longer blood shot, but wet with tears, as if he were begging them to let him go on, or perhaps to stop him, they would never know, "All my life… has been building up to this one moment…" he shook and trembled, "… to give up now… would mean that I've wasted my entire life away," he tried to steady himself, but couldn't, "My entire life, meaningless. That can't be right. NO! It isn't! My life has meaning, yes. It does!" he turned to them, still shaken, "I am truly sorry for what I've done to you. I would have done anything to have had it differently, but it had to be done. I had planned to do so in advance, yes, but when the time came, I found it harder to do than I had anticipated. I didn't want to betray you, but I had to! The plan must proceed! If not, then everything would be meaningless! And worst of all, I would have proved _Him _right! But I'll show _Him_, yes, I will prove to _Him _that I can be the strongest!" he gaze softened, "But I still feel horrible for betraying you, so I had Alphamon bring you here to give you a fighting chance!" his eye narrowed, "But I won't go done without a fight! I will fight you to my death! I WON'T LET MY LIFE BE MEANINGLESS!" he saw the startled looks on their faces and cringed, "I'm… sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just… just… RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he held his hands to his head and snarled, "Curse these conflicting emotions!"

They stared at him as he writhed around in his turmoil. He was torn between being his usual kind self, their friend; and acquiring the ultimate power and becoming the strongest digimon, his ideal self; and it was driving him insane.

Dorumon gasped. /What, what's happening to you? What happened in the hour and a half that we were away?/ She started when she felt Tyler's hand on her shoulder, "Tyler, what is it?" she whispered.

He shook his head solemnly, "The stress is finally getting to him," he whispered back, a tear forming in his eye.

Catastromon hyperventilated for a few seconds before regaining his composure, "Terribly sorry, now, where were we?" he asked them.

It took them a moment before they had overcome their shock at his outburst, and it dawned on them just how much this confliction was tearing him up inside.


	2. Reunion with Catastrophe part 2

_**Reunion with Catastrophe part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Upper Levels**

Tyson gulped, "Catastromon, are you okay?"

Catastromon twitched, "Yes, yes I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tentomon ventured a question, "So you… won't surrender?" The others gulped.

Catastromon's eye flared red, "I TOLD YOU I CAN'T!" he snarled before taking several more breaths to steady himself.

They broke into a cold sweat. Asking him to surrender wouldn't get them anywhere, and, if anything, sent him into hysterics.

"So we have to fight you then?" Lunamon asked. Catastromon nodded vigorously. She sighed, "I guess, if we have no other choice,"

"No, you don't," Catastromon said coldly.

Azmon sighed, "We'll have to stay out of this then,"

Tyson nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, we're still tired from our fight with Alphamon, so we'll stay on the sidelines until we get our energy back," They went over and took a seat by Tyler and Dorumon.

"Then let's go!" Trixie shouted as she took out her digivice.

"Wait!" Arashi interrupted.

"What is it?" Trixie asked.

"You shouldn't biomerge here," Arashi warned her, "This cavern is a little too small for something of Examon's size. If you biomerged you'd probably bring the whole place down,"

"Fine," Trixie pouted. She took her digivice, pressed and held the lower left button, tapped the upper right up button twice, and said, "Dracomon, ADVANCE!"

**DRACOMON  
-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-  
WINGDRAMON**

Dracomon disappeared, and the large blue dragon took his place.

"Let's go!" Lunamon yelled as Abby and Arashi raised their digivices.

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

"Are you ready?" Dianamon asked Catastromon.

He nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" HerculesKabuterimon asked him.

He swallowed nervously, "Yes, more so than I've ever been about anything before," he told them. He was lying, and everyone could see it. His eye narrowed, and he charged at Dianamon, his claws glowing with Chaos energy, "Disaster Claw!"

His claws slashed through the air in an arc, but Dianamon dodged it easily, swinging her leg around to belt him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall. "AAH!" he groaned in pain as he slid down the wall to the floor. "Hrr!" with a grunt of pain he managed to pull himself back up. "Impending Doom!" he snapped his fingers, causing holes to open up in the ground beneath his opponents.

HerculesKabuterimon and Wingdramon flew up as the holes opened, while Dianamon jumped out of harm's way.

"Grr!" growling in frustration, Catastromon charged forward.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon generated a shock wave that struck Catastromon.

"HRAAA!" Catastromon was sent sailing through the air, landing further back in the cavern. "Darn it!" he growled as he got up. Seeing them slowly approach him, he scrambled back down the cavern's path.

"Get back here!" Dianamon called as she and the others charged after him.

"Wait for us!" Tyson called out as he, Azmon, Tyler, and Dorumon ran after them.

Dorumon frowned, "This… isn't right,"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, why hasn't he shown them his true power? Even if it still wouldn't be enough to stop them, at least he'd be strong enough to hold them off for a while,"

Dorumon shook her head, "That's not it. You and I know why he hasn't shown his true power, but…" she trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"Come on you two, you're falling behind!" Azmon called back to them.

"He's right," Tyler told her, "We'd better speed up,"

She nodded, "Yes, but still, it isn't right,"

Tyler sighed, "I know. I can feel it, they're having a hard time fighting him, but it must be done,"

She sighed as well, "I know, I can feel it too," she looked down, "Catastromon…"

They reached a larger, more spacious part (henceforth referred to as a room) of the cavern. It was big enough to hold even Examon, but still too small for them to fight in that form without bringing the roof down. Once Catastromon reached the end of the room, where a large hole in the wall allowed further passage, he stopped and turned back to them.

"Why did you stop running?" HerculesKabuterimon asked him as everyone else came into the room.

He sighed, "Because I needed a place with more room," he answered.

"Why?" Tyson questioned.

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "You may not know this, but what stands before you is only my ultimate level,"

Their eyes widened, suddenly getting an idea as to why he brought them here.

He turned to look at Tyson and Azmon, "Do you remember… Abominamon?"

They cringed, "Of course we do!" Azmon snarled.

"Hmhmhm," Catastromon chuckled, "I thought so. You may not remember what you did as it, but you do remember it. What you may not know is that Abominamon is what is known as a Chaos God type digimon,"

"A-A Chaos God?" Tyson gasped.

He nodded, "Yes, a Chaos God, one of the strongest, in fact. There aren't that many Chaos God type digimon, as a matter of fact, I only know of four. They are known as the Abomination, the Carnage, the Catastrophe, and the Tragedy,"

Trixie bristled, "And why are you telling us this?" The others trembled, realizing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled again, "Because, for your information, two of those four now stand before you,"

"T-Two?" they gulped.

He nodded, "Yes, two. You may have guessed this already, but I am a Chaos God type digimon, the Catastrophe to be exact, but this is only my ultimate level," he watched their expressions of horror, "My mega level on the other hand, hmhmhm, well, why not just show you firsthand?"

His body began to glow, his skin disappeared, leaving only a wire-frame that grew bigger and changed shape, becoming a new form entirely as a new skin appeared.

**CATASTROMON  
-DIGIVOLVE TO-  
TRAGETIOMON!**

Two massive feet crashed to the ground, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAA!" the Chaos God of Tragedy roared with new life.

Dorumon and Tyler watched intently, Azmon and Tyson gulped, Dianamon stepped back and gasped, Wingdramon made a silent scream, Trixie nearly soiled herself, and HerculesKabuterimon shivered in terror.


	3. The Chaos God: Tragedy part 1

_**The Chaos God: Tragedy part 1**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Mid-Levels**

"GRAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared as the Tamers looked on in horror.

For the most part it was swampy green with a putrid yellow under-belly. It stood on two thick, stocky legs, each with a foot that had three long claws up front and one behind. Out of its thighs two thin arms sprouted upwards, but its forearms, lined with spines, curved downwards. On its belly, a highly detailed white Shakespearian mask of tragedy emerged, looking alien compared to the rest of its body. Directly above the mask two triangular eyes with blood red irises were arranged in an hourglass formation. From behind its belly, an extremely long tail trailed backwards. The base of the tail was covered in a bronze metal plate with sixteen holes. Out of each of these holes a long, thin, whip-like tentacle darted outwards to writhe in the air. The tail ended in a flower with four pink petals, a long red tongue at their center. Above the eyes a very long (though not as long as its tail) and thick neck rose into the air. Near the neck's end, four spikes emerged and curved downwards, leading up to its… head? Its… head looked like a budding flower, with three violet petals clasped tightly shut.

Regaining the courage to speak, HerculesKabuterimon gasped, "You are one ugly motherf*cker,"

The three violet petals that formed its head unfurled, revealing –to their great horror- that the underside of each petal was lined with rows upon rows upon rows of extremely sharp fangs, culminating in the center, which was a circular hole lined with sharp teeth, its mouth. "Watch your language," Tragetiomon rasped as he lumbered forward. They instinctively backed away. "GRRR!" Tragetiomon growled, "You recoil in terror, I expected this, which is why I never showed this form to you before," his claws dug into the ground, "I'm hideous, I'll be the first to admit it, but true beauty lies on the inside." he turned towards them and snarled, "Not that you believe that, don't you? If I had shown this form to you before, you would have run away immediately screaming bloody murder, that's why I appeared to you in my ultimate form, it's far… easier to look at, and I have much more control of it." he snarled again, "Now let me show you the power of Chaos! Tragoedia!" his neck reared back and a static purple beam shot out of its mouth, cutting across the ground in front of them. As they drew back from the resulting dust cloud Tragetiomon rasped, "Tyler, Dorumon, Tyson, Azmon, Trixie, get out of here, quickly! I don't want you to get caught in the cross-fire, and it's taking every last drop of my self-control to keep from wrecking this place!"

Tyler and Dorumon nodded, dragging the others away from the battle as the three megas and one ultimate prepared to fight.

Dianamon gulped, "So this is Catastromon's mega level? It's… terrifying,"

Wingdramon nodded, "No wonder he didn't want to show it to us,"

HerculesKabuterimon gritted their teeth, "And it's going to take everything we have to defeat him! Giga Blaster!" they brought their four hands together, forming a large ball of electricity that they threw at Tragetiomon.

Tragetiomon's hourglass-shaped eyes narrowed as his tail whipped by, smacking the ball of electricity away. "My turn!" he snarled. He lifted himself into the air by balancing on his tail, and then brought his large feet crashing back down to the ground, sending shockwaves of purple energy racing towards them, "Grand Devastation!"

"AAAAAAHH!" the shockwaves hit Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon before they could get away, causing them to cry out in pain as they were sent sailing through the air by the force of impact.

"GUYS!" Wingdramon cried out. "GRR!" he growled as he flew towards Tragetiomon, "Blaze Sonic Breath!" he breathed a high speed stream of fire at Tragetiomon.

"Graaah!" Tragetiomon recoiled in pain as the flames burned his skin, "Reign of Chaos!" the whip-like tentacles on the base of his tail shot upwards and extended to the roof of the cavern before coming down at Wingdramon like drops of razor sharp rain.

"Waah!" Wingdramon frantically maneuvered through the razor sharp tentacles as they crashed down beside him.

"Hrraaa," Tragetiomon growled as his tentacles drew back. He watched as Wingdramon flew back over to Dianamon and HerculesKabuterimon who had managed to pick themselves up, "I must say, I am impressed. You did well for your first round against a Chaos God." He shivered as he tried to keep focus, to keep from ripping them to shreds in a frenzy. There was a reason he didn't like this form, he had a hard time controlling himself. "But this cannot go on. I will defeat you, and then I will xros with Ogudomon to become the ultimate digimon!"

Trixie gulped as she watched the battle, "He's so… scary,"

Dorumon sighed, "Yes, this is what happens when he digivolves, that's why he has kept himself at his ultimate level for the most part. That, and his ultimate level was far more approachable,"

Tyson scratched his head in confusion, "I thought he believed that true beauty is on the inside?"

Tyler sighed in exasperation, "Yeah, he already said that, haven't you been listening? Tell me this; if he appeared to you in this form, would you have ever trusted him?"

Tyson opened his mouth to protest, but, realizing that he was right, reluctantly shook his head, "No, I guess I wouldn't have," he turned to Azmon, who was watching the fight with wide eyes, "Hey buddy, you alright?"

Azmon broke out into a cold sweat, "Tyson, tell me, were we this… terrifying when we were Abominamon,"

Tyson swallowed nervously, "I don't know. I remember being Abominamon, but I can barely remember what we did as it," he turned to Trixie, "Do you remember?"

She gulped and nodded, "Yeah, but I'd have to say that you were scarier," she answered nervously, "After all, you were more, uh, inclined to, uhm, brutally maiming your opponent,"

Tyler nodded, "That is true,"

Tyson and Azmon swallowed nervously as they turned back to the battle.

**Author's Note:**

**I will be uploading Catastromon, Tragetiomon, and Tyler and Dorumon to my DeviantArt account**


	4. The Chaos God: Tragedy part 2

_**The Chaos God: Tragedy part 2**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Cavern of Sin Mid-Levels**

Tragetiomon's tail swished impatiently through the air. /Let's see, I could try… no that would never work. Maybe… no, I couldn't do that/ he tried formulating a strategy, but he couldn't concentrate, his primal instincts urging him to slaughter them all. "GRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared in frustration, "To heck with this!" he charged forward, "Tragoedia!" his neck reared back and a lightning-like beam of Chaos energy shot out of his mouth.

"RUN!" HerculesKabuterimon ordered as they scrambled out of the way.

Designating HerculesKabuterimon as his target, Tragetiomon followed their movements with his head, causing the beam to follow them.

HerculesKabuterimon flew through the room, trying to get away from the lightning-like beam that followed them. They threw a nervous glance backwards, "Dammit!" they cursed. "We can't shake it!" they yelled out to their teammates, "Hey guys! Mind taking care of him while he's distracted with us?"

"Got it!" Wingdramon answered as he flew around Tragetiomon and fired a high speed stream of fire, "Blaze Sonic Breath!"

Without taking his eyes off of HerculesKabuterimon, Tragetiomon swatted at Wingdramon with his hands, trying, and failing, to remove the fire breathing pest.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon pulled a faintly sparkling ice arrow from the quill-like projections on their back. The arrow levitated in front of them until they pushed forward with their hands, sending the arrow flying toward Tragetiomon's eyes.

Tragetiomon saw this, and shifted, causing the arrow to instead impale the Shakespearian mask of tragedy on his belly. His eyes widened in horror as a series of cracks spread across the mask's surface. "Y-Y-YOU!" he turned to them in a fury. He lifted himself into the air by balancing on his tail, and then brought his large feet crashing back down to the ground, sending shockwaves of Chaos energy racing towards Dianamon, "Grand Devastation!"

/Ah crap!/ they mentally cursed as the shockwave slammed into them, sending them sailing through the air before they came crashing into the wall. "Ugh," they groaned as they slid down to the floor, stunned, but not defeated.

"Grrr," Tragetiomon growled in satisfaction, "Now that they're out of the wa-"

"Giga Blaster!" a large ball of electricity crashed into his head and exploded.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in pain as he drew back. He glared down at HerculesKabuterimon, who smirked in response.

"So, how'd you like our Giga Blaster?" they sneered.

Tragetiomon's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I did not like it at all," he snarled as he lumbered towards them, his footsteps shaking the room's floor, "Reign of Chaos!" the sixteen tentacles on the base of his tail shot upwards to the cave's roof, and then shot back downwards at HerculesKabuterimon like rain.

"Hrr!" HerculesKabuterimon grunted as they tried to fly away, but didn't manage to escape before all sixteen tentacles crashed down around them, forming a prison of sorts so that they couldn't move. "Damn!" they cursed.

"Now," Tragetiomon continued walking forward, "We end this. How I wished this could have ended differently, but I must proceed. I will accomplish my goal, my determination will not waiver, and I will defeat all those who stand in my way," his neck reared back, and he prepared to fire one last Tragoedia… when Wingdramon swooped by and fired a Blaze Sonic Breath straight into his mouth, causing an incredible explosion as the fire collided with the Chaos energy Tragetiomon had been charging. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon screamed in agony as he recoiled, drawing his tentacles back. His smoking head writhed around, trying to put out the flames caused by Wingdramon's attack and the resulting explosion. "OH FUDGE! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT DARNED BLUE DRAGON!" he screamed as the smoke subsided.

"Thanks Wingdramon," HerculesKabuterimon called up as they flew upwards into the air.

"Don't mention it," he answered. Wingdramon smirked as he turned to Tragetiomon, "So, do you still want to fight us?" he taunted.

He was quite surprised when Tragetiomon chuckled in response, "Hmhmhm, yes, yes I do. I don't know if it's just the bloodlust from my digivolution talking, but I'm enjoying this battle,"

"Despite the third degree burns?" Wingdramon asked incredulously.

Tragetiomon nodded, "Yes, despite the third degree burns," he answered flatly, "I'm enjoying this fight because," his eyes narrowed, "defeating you will make achieving my goal that much sweeter!" he charged forward at max speed, slamming into them and carrying them with him as he crashed into the cave's wall. He pulled himself out of the indent he had made in the wall and watched with smug interest as they fell out of the indent and onto the cold, hard floor. "Yep, it's definitely the bloodlust talking," he sneered.

"Hrr!" HerculesKabuterimon grunted in exertion as they got up, "We won't give up!"

Wingdramon got up as well. He shook his head in defiance, "We won't be defeated!"

"Hmhmhm," Tragetiomon chuckled, "Neither will I- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared in pain as an ice arrow flew into his mouth.

"Heh… heh…" Dianamon gasped as they drew another arrow, "Don't leave us out of this,"

They turned to face one another and smiled, "WE WON'T LOSE!" they declared, charging forward to attack Tragetiomon.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon drew arrow after arrow of ice and fired at Tragetiomon, forcing him back as the ice arrows embedded themselves in his skin.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon let loose a torrent of high speed flames that set Tragetiomon's skin ablaze, causing him to scream in agony as he retreated further back into the cave.

HerculesKabuterimon flew into the air above Tragetiomon, "This is everything we've got!" they brought their hands together to form an absolutely gigantic ball of pure electricity that they threw at Tragetiomon, "GIGA BLASTER!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tragetiomon roared in agony as they explosion knocked him back over onto his side, sending him skidding to the large hole in the wall at the end of the room.

HerculesKabuterimon panted in exhaustion, "Heh…heh… Did we do it?"

Dianamon wiped the sweat from their brow, "Yeah, I think we did,"

"N-Not y-yet," Tragetiomon growled as he struggled back up. /This can't be happening! I can't lose! Oh, who am I kidding? It's the bloodlust talking. There's always a possibility of fail-/ his eyes widened. "IT'S TIME!" he scrambled through the hole in the wall, disappearing into its depths.

"Huh? Why did he-" Tyson began, before the realization struck him like punch to the gut, "No, no, NO!" he screamed as he ran after Tragetiomon, the others following as they realized as well, "We can't let it happen! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!"


	5. The Darkest Xros

_**The Darkest Xros**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Unknown Trail**

"We'll be there in an hour or two!" Gallantmon called over to his fellow knights as Sleipmon carried him along on his back.

"Thank goodness," Magnamon sighed from his place in the air, "No offense Crusadermon but I think you've gained weight,"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Crusadermon roared from her place in Magnamon's arms.

"Are you okay?" Ophanimon asked Persiamon, who she was carrying as she flew through the air.

"I'm okay," she answered, "I just hope they're alright,"

"They will be, don't worry," Ophanimon assured her. She was quite surprised when Persiamon had demanded that she come with them, despite their protests that she should stay back at Heaven's Court with the rest of the united army, awaiting further orders in case anything went horribly, horribly wrong. Whenever she was asked about this, she would angrily reply that she wasn't going to let her mon go out risking his life without her there to provide him some support. Ophanimon smiled. /This girl's sure got spunk. I hope Azmon can handle her. Hmm? Funny, they said the exact same thing about me and Gallantmon./

"We're getting closer!" Sleipmon yelled excitedly. "Wait… what the hell is that?!" he yelled, pointing towards the horizon where a colossal column of dark energy shot upwards for miles into the sky.

**Afternoon, Devil's Sanctuary**

Tragetiomon rushed into the Devil's Sanctuary, the largest and lowest room in the Cavern of Sin. "Yes, YES, YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he spread his arms and screamed ecstatically as, one by one, the seals above Ogudomon's legs disappeared, the swords that pierced its knees slowly rising out into the air. Ogudomon stirred as it began its awakening.

"Tragetiomon, STOP!" Azmon yelled as he and the others burst into the Sanctuary. "STOOooooooo-" he trailed off in horror as he and others gazed up at the massive form of the slowly awakening Ogudomon.

"CRAP!" Dianamon cursed, "We're too late!"

Tragetiomon turned back to face them and they gasped at what they saw. His eyes had turned completely bloodshot, giving them a bleeding, shattered appearance, a perfect reflection of his inner self, driven to madness by his conflicting emotions and the bloodlust of his mega level, "Yes, yes you are," he said sadistically, "IT IS TIME!"

"NO! We'll stop you!" HerculesKabuterimon roared as they brought their hands together to form a massive ball of electricity, "Giga Blast-"

"Tragoedia!" Tragetiomon's neck reared back and a lightning-like beam of purple Chaos energy shot out of his mouth and cut across the ground in front of them. They back away from the melted rock and looked up in horror. His eyes narrowed, "As I told you, stay away. I will become the strongest, just like I promised _Him_," two of his tentacles extended into the air, one was holding the Demon Lords' data sphere, while the other held the Darkness Loader. The one holding the Demon Lords' data tossed it into the air. The sphere pulsed with Chaos energy as it expanded, growing larger and larger as a monster appeared within it, a monster Tyson and Azmon knew all too well, despite never meeting it firsthand: Abominamon.

Then, Ogudomon stirred itself into wakefulness, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww," Ogudomon yawned as it awoke, its main eye blinking in confusion as it gazed around at its surroundings. How odd, it wasn't supposed to awaken this eternity, what could have woken it up so early? Its eyes widened as it noticed something else: it was glowing purple.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Tragetiomon squealed in delight as he held up the Darkness Loader, "Digi Xros!" he turned into a beam of purple energy that shot towards the Sanctuary's roof. Ogudomon and Abominamon turned into beams of purple energy as well, shooting off into the air to merge with Tragetiomon. The energies swirled around, melding, merging, and mixing into their new, ultimate form; as the nightmarish fusion took shape, a darker, deeper, distorted version of Tragetiomon's voice rang out, "I CAN FEEL THIS… THIS POWER SURGING THROUGH ME! IT FEELS… AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! BE PREPARED TO WITNESS ULTIMATE POWER! THE POWER OF THE STRONGEST DIGIMON EVER TO WALK THE FACE OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! WITH THIS POWER, NOT EVEN _HE _COULD CALL ME WEAK! NO LONGER CAN _HE _CALL ME A DEFECT. NO LONGER CAN _HE _CALL ME A NOTHING! WITH THIS, MY GOAL HAS BEEN COMPLETED! I HAVE BECOME THE ULTIMATE DIGIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" he roared as a colossal column of dark energy shot upwards for miles into the sky and his new form crashed down to the ground. As they looked on in horror, Tragetiomon roared in triumph, "BEHOLD POWER THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! BEHOLD… TRAGETIOMON DARKNESS MODE! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The color drained from their faces as they stared up the massive figure of their opponent, easily larger than anything they had ever fought before save for Armageddemon who just barely managed to trump him in size.

"HRAAA," Tragetiomon Darkness Mode looked down at them, shivering in terror, and grinned. He lifted one of his legs and carefully took a step forward, his first step in his new form, "DO NOT BACK DOWN YET!" he snarled, "I NEVER BACKED DOWN ON THE WAY TO MY GOALS, AND NEITHER WILL YOU!" he lumbered forward, the ground shaking from his considerable bulk, "NOW PREPARE! TO! FIGHT!"

**Afternoon, Unknown**

The second figure gulped, "Are we sure they can handle this?"

The third figure broke out into a cold sweat, his face frozen in horror, "I-I don't know anymore. Against… _**THAT**_, I just hope they can survive," he gulped and sent out a silent prayer. /Please, please, please be alright! You can't die yet!/

"Hmhmhm," the first figure chuckled, causing the others to turn to her in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" the third figure asked angrily.

"Yeah!" the second figure concurred, "What are you laughing at?"

"Hmhmhm," she continued chuckling, "Oh it's nothing," she assured them, "It's just been so long since I had this much fun,"

The second figure narrowed his eyes, "Fun? You think this is fun? They could die!"

The first figure stopped chuckling, "So? Do you think that matters to me? Death comes to all things sooner or later," she sighed, "Let's just hope they survive long enough to receive our… 'gift',"

"Yeah," the third figure nodded nervously as he turned back to look at the spectacle. /Catastromon… you're losing control of yourself, why? Do you think it'll help you accomplish your goals? Or is it that all the stress, all the conflicting emotions, and all the power has finally managed to drive you insane?/ He shook his head vigorously. /No!/ he screamed inwardly. /You guys have to survive, it's the only way!/

* * *

**Things are really heating up! Who is this mysterious trio, and what is this 'gift' they speak of? Can our heroes stand up against the might of Tragetiomon Darkness Mode? Find out next time in what is to be longest volume so far. Two volumes remain, what surprises lie in wait?**


End file.
